Rothschild sur nombril
by Inoubliable-Violette
Summary: Quand Clarice (movies) se rend chez Hannibal (série) pour qu'il l'a protège d'un agresseur. Les choses dégénèrent souvent quand il y a de l'excellent vin rouge. Slash Clarice/Hannibal


Bonjour à tous !

merci de passer sur cette fiction.

Hannibal (série) avec Clarisse en plus

Slash/lemon

Parce qu'il devrait y avoir plus de fiction sur ce couple de légende...

J'espère que vous aimerez, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review

Pensez à lire cette fiction en écoutant :

Vide Cor Meum de Patrick Cassidy (air de Hannibal dans les films)

* * *

« Rothschild sur nombril »

Hannibal Lecter était en train de déguster la première bouchée de son fabuleux « Civet de Biche aux girolles et pommes duchesses » lorsque la sonnette de sa porte d'entrée principale fit écho au « Vide cor Meum » qui résonnait dans son immense manoir.

Le médecin se leva et déposa consciencieusement son assiette sous le chauffe plat de sa salle à manger avant de s'approcher de la porte d'entrée. Il ouvrit les deux verrous anciens qui la protégeait et fronça les sourcils en découvrant une Clarisse tremblotante et trempée sur son paillasson.

-B… Bonsoir réussit-elle à murmurer entre deux éternuements.

-Entrez Clarisse imposa l'homme de sa voix sombre.

La jeune femme tomba dans les yeux clairs du docteur et entra dans la maison chaude et accueillante.

Lecter l'installa dans une chambre d'ami et lui proposa des vêtements de rechange ainsi qu'une douche chaude sans lui poser d'autre question. Il l'invita ensuite à descendre le retrouver au salon afin de discuter des évènements qui l'ont conduit chez lui.

Clarisse se lava longuement, évitant du regard les marques bleutées surs ses avant-bras et ses cuisses. Elle s'enveloppa dans une grande serviette moelleuse avant de rejoindre sa chambre. Elle ne passa qu'un grand sweat-shirt et une culotte sombre en laissant ses cheveux humides tomber en une natte défaite sur son épaule.

Elle s'enveloppa dans une couverture molletonnée et descendit au « salon », large pièce aux arches hautes et sculptées. Un feu brûlait ardemment dans l'imposante cheminée, les flemmes veloutées donnaient une toute autre teinte aux peintures murales et une légère fumée s'échappait de l'âtre, tamisant les lumières déjà douces.

Une main chaude vint se posée sur son épaule. La jeune femme reprit ses esprits et expliqua lentement à l'homme assis près d'elle sur le canapé son aventure de la soirée.

Elle voulait sortir retrouver des amies, elle ne se doutait pas qu'elle était suivie. Au détour d'une ruelle sombre, un homme lui avait sauté dessus et avait tenté de la violée. Elle s'était débattue, autant qu'elle le pouvait et elle avait réussi à s'enfuir grâce à un coup de tonnerre sur le bâtiment le plus proche. Son agresseur n'avait pas tenté de la suivre. Elle n'avait pas vu son visage, elle ne parvenait à se souvenir que de ses yeux bruns foncés et de son tatouage militaire sur son poignet. Elle l'avait vu quand il avait tenté de lui déchirer son pantalon…

La voix de Clarisse se brisa et elle se remit à sangloter doucement. Hannibal la prit dans ses bras sans un mot, la laissant exorciser son chagrin, sa douleur. L'opéra continuait de jouer, enveloppant les deux êtres dans une bulle protectrice.

Lorsque la jeune femme se calma, elle resta un long moment dans l'étreinte rassurante de l'homme. Il portait sur lui une odeur divine, pas celle d'un parfum, une odeur particulière, épicée, rassurante…

Elle releva finalement la tête et ses yeux rencontrèrent à nouveau les prunelles d'iode qui la fixaient avec interet. Son souffle s'accéléra et elle se pencha vers lui. Leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres l'unes de l'autre quand il murmura :

-Je vais nous chercher quelque chose à boire…

Elle sourit et s'écarta de lui, il frissonna à la sensation de perte et se hâta de sortir du salon. Il entra dans le cellier et ouvrit sa cave à vin, tentant de calmer l'érection qui le tiraillait depuis qu'il l'avait trouvé dans son salon, presque nue. Il pouvait sentir sa peau sous son pull, il avait deviné ses tétons durs en voyant la légère déformation du tissu.

Il déglutit difficilement et sorti une bouteille exceptionnelle de la cave à vin dernier cri. Un vin de circonstance, il était certain qu'elle avait autant envie de lui qu'il la voulait. Alors quoi de mieux d'un des meilleurs vins Français ?

Il déboucha la bouteille précautionneusement afin de ne pas abîmer le liège fragilisé par les années. Son regard s'assombri encore en sentant les premières effluves. Il allait la prendre sauvagement… probablement dans le salon. Ou sur la table de la salle à manger.

Il carafa le vin d'un geste précis et sûr. Sa mâchoire parfaite et droite se soulevant peu à peu, obéissant au sourire qui se formait sur son visage impassible jusque-là.

Clarisse tentait de reprendre son souffle, cet homme l'excitait plus que de raison. Il portait son costume en tweed bleu marine, sauf qu'il n'avait pas noué sa cravate. En vérité, il n'en portait pas, sa chemise était largement déboutonnée et laissait deviner un superbe torse musclé. Elle se gifla mentalement. Rien ne se passera jamais entre eux, elle ne devait même pas être son type. Avec cette carrure et sa notoriété, il ne devait sortir qu'avec des mannequins Italiens *Peut-être même des Françaises* songea-t-elle avec dégoût. Elle allait remonter dans sa chambre d'accueil lorsqu'il apparut sur le pas de la pièce. Magnifique, imposant, distingué… Et avec une carafe de vin rouge en main !

Elle n'allait pas refuser… Il leur servit deux verres, le liquide pourpre était presque totalement transparent, les flammes de l'enfer se reflétaient dedans. Il lui tendit le verre et expliqua, de sa voix de velours

-C'est un Château Mouton-Rothschild de 1982*. Une année exceptionnelle.

Elle approcha le verre de son visage, fit tourner le liquide précieux, le sentit avec délice et trempa finalement ses lèvres avec le plaisir d'une petite fille devant un stand de barbapapa. Hannibal observa la femme avec gourmandise et envie… Oh oui, il allait la prendre et ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes…

Il goûta lui-aussi le premier cru et fût troublé par les senteurs de cassis, d'herbes séchées et de sous-bois ainsi que … de la réglisse ?

Il releva les yeux et aperçu sa chance : une goutte de vin s'était niché à la commissure des lèvres de Clarisse. Il s'approcha d'elle tel un prédateur, la dépassant d'une bonne tête. Il était tellement près d'elle…

-Vous avez quelque chose… susurra-t-il en se penchant jusqu'à ses lèvres, il embrassa délicatement sa cible et trouva à nouveau le goût de réglisse sur sa langue, l'excitant au plus haut point

-Juste ici… continua-t-il en se relevant, caressant au passage sa natte rousse, ôtant l'élastique qui les emprisonnait.

-Vous… commença-t-elle, perdue

-Je vais vous faire l'amour Clarisse. Passionnément. Sauvagement. Je vais vous prendre ici. Tout de suite. Et je sais que… vous allez adorer cela.

Elle gémit et ne put empêcher un frisson de la traverser alors qu'il prenait son verre et le déposait sur une table en verre qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué.

Il la prit par la taille et la poussa jusqu'au mur le plus proche. Elle était minuscule dans ses bras, il était tellement dominant, ils adoraient tous deux celà. Lecter ne put se contrôler plus longtemps et embrassa violemment la policière. Elle lui donna immédiatement accès à sa bouche. Une joute s'engagea entre les deux corps qui se pressaient le plus possible. Clarisse ne portant pas de bas, elle sentit aisément l'érection prédominante de l'homme contre sa cuisse nue et s'empressa de la caresser de sa petite main.

Hannibal grogna sombrement et se sépara des lèvres de la rousse.

-Vous ne devriez pas faire ce genre de choses Clarisse… elles pourraient entrainer de graves conséquences…

La jeune femme eu un sourire inquiétant et reprit possession des lèvres du tueur, appréciant son goût mêlé aux arômes du Rothschild. Sans comprendre comment c'était arrivé, elle se retrouva allongée sur le grand canapé de cuir qu'ils avaient partagé quelques minutes plus tôt. Il avait enlevé sa veste et son pantalon devenu bien trop serré. Seuls sa chemise et son caleçon empêchaient encore Clarisse d'admirer le dieu Grec qui se trouvait sur elle, la torturant par ses baisers dans son cou. Son pull avait lui-aussi mystérieusement disparu, la laissant nue dans sa culotte noire.

Lecter ôta les derniers vêtements qui le gênaient outre- mesure tout en entamant un mouvement de va et vient sur le sous-vêtement restant. La rousse gémit à cette première approche et ne pouvait plus attendre la suite, désirant le corps de l'homme plus que tout au monde, elle saisit alors la verge imposante dans ses petites mains et imprima un langoureux mouvement dessus. L'homme perdit alors toute notion de douceur ou de contrôle et arracha le dernier vêtement avec ses dents avant de remonter jusqu'au visage de la femme et de l'embrasser comme jamais auparavant, s'introduisant en elle jusqu'à la garde, emplissant entièrement cet antre serré et humide à souhait.

La suite ne fut que gémissement et passion, sans raison. L'homme appliqua un rythme effréné et ne ralentit pas avant de sentir la jeune femme se tendre et hurler de plus en plus fort.

Seigneur… ce qu'il pouvait adorer ses hurlements. Il saisit ses chevilles et souleva ses jambes sur ses épaules, s'enfonça plus encore si cela est possible, amenant sa belle au bord d'un précipice profond, très profond. Où elle plongea. La sensation du corps couvert de sueur autour de son membre suintant le fit venir en même temps qu'elle, leur jouissance fût telle qu'elle les assomma quelques instants, oubliant leurs statuts, leurs désaccords et leurs problèmes. Ils n'étaient plus que plénitude et adoration.

Il se retira délicatement et fronça les sourcils en s'approchant de son ventre.

-Que se passe-t-il demanda Clarisse, soudain inquiète.

Il lui sourit, mutin

-Il reste une goutte de Mouton dans ton nombril. Expliqua-t-il en enfonçant sa langue agile dans ledit nombril.

La policière gémit à nouveau à ce contact… la nuit allait être intéressante…

* * *

Merci beaucoup !

PS: * le Château Mouton-Rothschild de 1982, coûte aux alentours de 1100€, ce qui est encore raisonnable par rapport à un Pétrus par exemple, 1982 est l'une des meilleures années de ce vin.


End file.
